Moonlight Snow
by moo-moo-cowz
Summary: Young 18 year old Harmony has discovered the world of hippogriffs while on her study trip in the arctic. P.S to the reader- this story has absolutly nothing to do with twilight, not even the same characters, I just had to pick a category, and I love it


6

Moonlight Snow

Prologue

_Why, why does this have to happen? I'm normal. Or at least I used to be. Now it's dark and I'm alone. No one is here but me, I don't get it. My life was great! Now it's ruined because of- _clack click

"Who's there? If someone is there tell me now!" Click clack click clack.

_What do I care, it's over for me, I'll be gone any minute now. _Then there he was, everything's fading into blackness again, and I'm afraid. _Now here I am, back into my dark black corner of nothing where no one can touch, hear or smell me. _I can still feel the cool tile floor under my limp body. All of a sudden my eyes were open.

"Found one!" I yelled "And it sure is frozen!" I bent down lower to look at the frozen penguin egg.

"Wow that one is weird shaped." Examined Carlose. I turned my head to look at him. His sandy blonde hair was slicked back and looked more white from the frost.

"Yeah. It looks like a giant pebble more than an egg." I replied. Picking it up gently I flipped it over in my hands.

"Carlose," I asked "what do you think this is?" I showed him the back of the penguin egg: it had a picture of a wing!

"I have no idea." Carlose whispered. "Looks as though you have found some sort of fossil, because that's defiantly not a penguin egg!" Extremely interested as I was, I took off my glove and touched it.

"It's soft!" I whispered. Jim was standing about two yards away, and if he found out he would tell the world!

"Carlose we can't let anyone find out about this."

"Why?"

"Because this could be an extreme find!" I tried to explain this to him. My attempt failed. "Oh, whatever just don't say anything. Got it?" He nodded slightly.

"So what are you gonna do with it?" I hadn't thought about that. I eyed the area near me. The only useful thing that I saw was a lunch box. Quickly I put down the pebble shaped thing and ran to the lunch box. There was nothing inside so I picked it up and slowly headed toward the egg.

"Harmony!" _Crap! I hope they aren't mad about the lunch box! _Slowly I turned on my heels.

"Yeah?" I squeaked

"Your mother is on the phone." Explained Jim. I let out a deep sigh. _Oh thank god, he didn't even notice the lunch box. _

"Okay, thanks Jim. I'll be there in a minute."

"M-kay." Then he ran back to the giant tent. I ran back to Carlose.

"Here is the egg thing!" Carlose shoved the pebble thing into my arms. _Wow, he was extremely pale! _I picked up the pebble thing and lightly circled the wing with my finger and touched the wing. A huge zap went through my finger, then in my hand. Eventually it went through my whole body. It felt as though my insides where splitting._ Oh god. I don't feel good._

I made my way to the phone where my mother was still on hold.

"Hey mom." My voice was cracking and barely louder than a whisper.

"Oh my goodness Harm I've been so worried."

"Don't be, I'm perfectly fine." _Maybe that isn't all true…_

"I can't help myself I'm a mother. Not to mention Christy and I miss you a great deal"

"I guess." I tried to stifle a laugh "Well, I'll be coming home tonight so stop worrying. See you soon. Love you." _Okay, that went fine-Oh god my stomach! _Then I sprinted to the bathroom!

"Ashley, isn't weird to be leaving already!" I spoke to my friend sitting beside me.

"Yeah." She responded "it's as if I've lived here for my whole life and now I'm leaving to a new one. It was great and all here too, but I really miss my family, home and cat…"

"Yeah, me too. Just cross out the cat part!" That was the last thing I remembered before dozing off into a deep pit of darkness. It was really quiet, kind of like one of those dreams where you are aware of what's around you, but you can't bring yourself to be there. Like you are in your own little universe and no one can come near you. That is where I was. Except someone had invaded it. Or more of something. There was that pebble shaped object again, and it wash shaking vigorously. _Stop! Stop shaking! I don't want you here. What are you doing? _I screamed in my head. The pebble object started to crack! It was an egg! Cracking continued, joined by the sound of a creaking floor board combined with the splash of water. Then silence came. That is always the worst part. Silence and more silence-then a giant crack and a little white hoof was sticking out of the egg._ What the!?_ I reached out to touch it, but all I grasped was air.

"Harmony, wake up. We are in Terrance Wood!" _Who is that? _I let out a loud groan. Then a little familiar giggle answered my question._ Mom? Mom!_

"Mom!" I practically screamed "I missed you so much! Christy too!" I turned to the back seat of my car. It was vacant.

"Where is Christy?" I asked "and how did I get into my car?"

"Jim carried you off the plane and took you to your car."

"Oh." I could feel the blood rushing to my head, I was blushing.

"Christy is at home organizing some stuff."

"Really? What's she organizing?"

"You know this that, cleaning, cooking."

"Exciting, too bad I'm missing it."

"Oh, you won't have too. Welcome home."

"Are you serious? Do I actually have to clean?" Mom just laughed. _Fine then, I'll just make her carry my luggage._ I got out of the car and walked to the house

"Thanks mom." She just rolled her eyes and grabbed my luggage. I entered the front door to pitch blackness. _Where's Christy?_

"Surprise!" Lights flew on and friends were everywhere. Tory, Kate, Sasha, Christy, Alex, Max and Nate where all there!

"AH!" _OH MY GOD! _"HI!" I reached out and started giving everyone a hug. I reached Christy and gave her a hug too.

"Welcome home!"

"Aw, Christy I missed you so much: as annoying as you can be. I still did." I grinned

"Thanks!" he exclaimed sarcastically."

"Yep. So this is why you weren't at the airport? Not that I would remember." I turned to look around at all the people talking. Then looked back at Christy. Her curly brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her freckled face was twisted into a confused look.

"I fell asleep." Her face untwisted then twisted back up, to see mom coming inside carrying my entire luggage. She took a glance at me as we started to watch mom come in.

"So do you like it? You better, because I spent hours working on it."

"It's the most magnificent thing in the world!" I threw my hands in the air and burst out laughing. Then a big thunk made us stop and turn.

"Lets party!" Yelled mom from the front door. Christy and I looked at each other and started to laugh again.

"Okay mom!" We called. The rest of the night was filled with games and dancing. Christy had also made a delicious turkey dinner with apple crisp for dessert.

"Bye Harmony. I really missed you, and thanks for supper Christy." Waved Kate.

"I missed you too Kate, thanks for coming over! I'll talk to you on Monday." I closed the door. All the guests were gone and the house was silent.

"Wow," I slumped down on the couch "I didn't think telling about my trip so many times could be so exhausting."

"I didn't think hearing it could be so exhausting!" laughed mom.

"Yeah." Mumbled Christy half asleep on the sofa beside me.

"I'll take her to bed," said mom "you should go get some rest too. You look tired from all that excitement." She got up: gave me a hug and took Christy to bed.

This was the first time in the last few hours that I could think about the egg and hoof. _I wonder if it is some kind of monster or get a grip, don't be stupid. You're just tired. _With that in mind I went to bed and fell strait to sleep.

6


End file.
